jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lodowa Smoczyca/Witajcie w moim świecie ...
Witajcie! Jak się zapewne domyślacie, jest to mój kolejny blog. Czy zstanawialiście się dlaczego Sączysmark zawsze jest, albo złym charkterem, albo głupim i wrednym chłopakiemo wielkim ego. No cóż, ja postanowiłam to zmienić. *'Historia ma miejsce we współczesności, w Polsce' *'Niektóre miejsca mogą być wymyślone na rzecz opowiadania' *'Oprócz smoków interesuję się także końmi, a więc będzie to blog nawiązujący do mojej pasji' *'Wszelkie błędy proszę mi WYTYKAĆ, chciałabym aby to opowiadanie dobrze się czytało, a ja niestety nie zawsze błędy wyłapuję' *'Żeby nie było: ten blog nie jest czymś w rodzaju plagiatu Szczerbatej Mordy (Jedyna przeszkoda to strach)(które zresztą gorąco polecam :D)' *'Next'y będą niestey nie regularne' *'To, że mam nowe opowiadanie nie znaczy, że zaniedbam mój poprzedni blog - Inną Historię .' No, to chyba tyle ... Zapraszam do ''naprawdę ''długiego prologu :D Dedyk dla wszystkich czytających mojego drugiego bloga :D Prolog Było słoneczne popołudnie gdy wracałem ze szkoły. Ptaki ćwierkały, motyle latały ... Istna sielanka. W dodatku był piątek, i nic mi nie zadali do domu. Spokojnie wszedłem do białej willi, w której mieszkałem razem z rodzicami. Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg wyczułem, że coś jest nie tak. Wszedłem do kuchni, na krześle siedział mój ojciec. Gdy podniósł głowę zauważyłem, że ma zapuchnięte oczy. Westchnął i przygarnął mnie do siebie. - Oj, synek – mrukną cicho i przytulił mnie mocniej. - Co się stało tato? – zapytałem zdenerwowany. W końcu miałem dwanaście lat i nie łatwo było mnie wykiwać. - Twoja mama ... Jest w szpitalu ... - Co ?!? – poderwałem się na równe nogi. - Twoja matka ... jakiś młody koń ją poturbował – powiedział cicho mój ojciec. Moja mama jest Mistrzynią Kraju w Drenażu i jedną z najlepszych zaklinaczek koni na świecie. Pracuje w pobliskiej stadninie, gdzie trenuje młode konie i uczy młodych dżokejów. Ja sam uczęszczam na jej lekcje i z dumą mogę stwierdzić, że jestem najlepszy w „klasie”. Umiem skakać spore przeszkody i wykonywać trudne ujeżdżeniowe figury typu piaff, czy lewadę. A to wszystko dzięki mamie. Nie do końca rozumiałem o co chodzi, ale wiedziałem, że jest źle. - Ale co się stało? - Ktoś spłoszył tego młodego mustanga i on stanął dęba i zaczął atakować twoją matkę – doskonale wiedziałem o którego konia chodzi. Niedawno do stajni przyjechał młody mustang, ogier. Miał gniadą sierść, ale jeśli patrzyło się pod słońce, to ogier wydawał się ognistoczerwony. Miał około trzech lat i uroczą gwiazdkę na głowie. Przyjechał niecały tydzień temu i nikt nie zdążył nadać mu jeszcze imienia, więc wołaliśmy na niego po prostu Mustang. - Jeźdźmy do mamy – poprosiłem, a ojciec tylko skinął głową i zaczęliśmy się szykować do wyjścia. Gdy jechaliśmy autem mojego ojca, po drodze widziałem dzieci i nastolatków w towarzystwie ich matek i, naprawdę bardzo im zazdrościłem. Wiem, że moja mama może żyć i mam naprawdę dużą nadzieję, że tak będzie, ale ... co jeżeli nie? Co jeżeli nas zostawi? Mnie, ojca i konie? Ta myśl była nie do zniesienia ... Denerwowałem się. Gdy tylko stanęliśmy przed szpitalem od razu popędziłem na piętro, które wskazała mi recepcjonistka. Jak burza wpadłem na salę, co zaowocowało srogimi spojrzeniami pielęgniarek. Szybko mruknąłem „przepraszam” i podbiegłem do łóżka matki, które stało przy oknie. Mama miała siniaki na rękach, i prawdopodobnie na nogach. Na jej oku znajdowała się tzw. śliwa. - Mamo, nic ci nie jest? – naprawdę się denerwowałem. - Spokojnie synku ... Nic się nie stało – kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie łagodnie. - Czyli wszystko dobrze? – upewnił się tata. - Tak – potwierdziła moja matka. Po chwili pielęgniarki potwierdziły zapewnienia mamy i, i ja, i ojciec odetchnęliśmy z ulgą. Na noc pielęgniarki kazały nam wrócić do domu, z braku wolnych miejsc w hotelu. Z niezadowoleniem wróciliśmy do domu. Kładąc się spać rozmyślałem o mamie, i co by się stało, gdyby jej zabrakło. Nie chciałem o tym myśleć, ale temat sam mi się narzucał. Zasypiając stwierdziłem, że byłoby bez niej bardzo trudno. Obudził mnie dźwięk telefonu. Wolno wstałem i zszedłem z piętra, na którym znajdował się mój pokój. Podszedłem do komody i odebrałem telefon. - Dobry wieczór – wysyczał czyjś niemiły głos. Skrzywiłem się lekko. – Szpital za chwilę zostanie wysadzony. – wstrzymałem oddech. – Jeżeli chcesz uratować ... matkę – prawie wypluł to słowo. – musisz w ciągu godziny dostarczyć nam dziesięć tysięcy złoty. Koło szpitala – zaśmiał się szyderczo. – I nie możesz nikogo powiadomić o tym, chyba, że chcesz aby szpital ... rozleciał się na kawałki ... szybciej. – rozłączył się. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. To nie brzmiało jak żart, ale nie miałem doświadczenia w takich sprawach. Podjąłem decyzję. - Tato! – popędziłem do pokoju ojca i streściłem mu rozmowę. Mój ojciec też nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale na wszelki wypadek zadzwonił na policję. Po chwili jechaliśmy radiowozem w kierunku szpitala. Zatrzymaliśmy się. Wysiadłem. Usłyszałem huk eksplozji i głos syczący mi do ucha: - To twoja wina ... Ona nie musiała ginąć ... I on w sumie też nie ... Straciłem przytomność. Obudził mnie odgłos syren pogotowia. W każdym razie tak mi się zdawało. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany i spróbowałem się podnieść, ale czyjaś ręka łagodnym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem położyła mnie z powrotem na ... Właściwie to nie wiem na czym. Ponownie zamrugałem i rozejrzałem się. Byłem na noszach. Dwóch mężczyzn niosło nosze, na których leżałem do karetki. Rozejrzałem się i ujrzałem płomienie. Płomienie i ... ludzi. Martwych ludzi, którzy nie zdążyli uciec przed eksplozją. Zobaczyłem swojego ojca. Gwałtownym ruchem poderwałem się z noszy, i pomimo krzyków podbiegłem do ojca. Leżał na chodniku. Miał otwarte oczy, ale poza tym wyglądał jakby spał. Przytuliłem się do jego zimnego ciała. - Tato ... Nie zostawiaj mnie ... Ktoś chwycił mnie za ramię i odciągnął od ojca. Nie opierałem się, nie miałem siły. Spojrzałem na tą osobę. Był to młody mężczyzna, funkcjonariusz, ale poza tym mało mnie obchodziło kim jest. Podążałem za nim, nawet nie widząc gdzie idę. W końcu wsiadłem do karetki i pojechałem do szpitala. Innego szpitala. Beznamiętnie patrzyłem jak zasypują trumny moich rodziców. W sercu czułem pustkę i strach, ale nie miałem siły płakać. Minął tydzień od tego wypadku. Podczas minionych nocy wylałem Tyle łez, że spokojnie mogłoby na mapie powstać nowe morze. Morze moich łez. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego ich zabili. Ich i innych chorych znajdujących się w szpitalu. Dla pieniędzy? Nie, to nie miało by sensu ... No, ale co im zrobili niewinnie ludzie i współwłaściciele stadniny? Jeżeli byli bogaci, to równie dobrze, mogli porwać mnie dla okupu. Jedna, ostatnia łza spadła na groby moich rodziców. Odwróciłem się i poszedłem do domu sąsiadki, która zapewniła mi schronienie. Minął miesiąc odkąd zostałem sam. Bardzo się z sąsiadką zżyłem, ponieważ okazało się, że jest to siostra mojej zmarłej mamy. Ciocia Ludwika poruszyła też kwestię gniadego ogiera, przez którego wszystko się zaczęło. Wiem, że to tylko zwierzę, ale nienawidziłem go. Jechałem z ciocią do stadniny, postanowić co zrobić z ogierem. Z wahaniem przekroczyłem próg stajni. Od razu uderzyła we mnie ponura atmosfera. Stajenni chodzili ze spuszczonymi głowami. - Moje kondolencje – powiedział cicho Michael, współwłaściciel stadniny. – Przykro mi. To też twoja stadnina, pamiętaj o tym – zmienił temat. - Co robimy z mustangiem? – zapytałem, a mój głos brzmiał dziwnie stanowczo. Dorośli wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. - Myśleliśmy, że będziesz chciał go zatrzymać ... – zaczęła ciocia Ludwika. - Nie! – wrzasnąłem, i skierowałem cały swój gniew na konia. - Chcesz go uśpić ...? – zapytała nieśmiało kobieta, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na siostrzeńca (nie wiem kim jest syn mojej siostry ...). - Nie – mruknąłem, patrząc na ogiera stojącego na pastwisku nieopodal. Był piękny. Gdy poszedłem do niego ten zarżał jakby ... przepraszająco? Skłonił wdzięcznie głowę i stanął dęba. Wrażenie piękna tej bestii minęło. - Nie – powiedziałem. – Można by go sprzedać ...? – spojrzałem wyczekująco na Michaela. - W sumie czemu nie ...? – Michael podrapał się po głowie. Decyzja zapadła. Sprzedajemy Mustanga. - Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał jeden ze stajennych pomagających w załadowaniu ogiera. Michael potwierdził i skinął na innego mężczyznę aby ten wprowadził konia. Koń szedł spokojnie, jakby świadomy swego czyny. Był grzeczny. Niestety ... Nie należy chwalić dnia przed zachodem słońca. Nagle koń stanął dęba i wyrwał stajennemu uwiąz z rąk. Wszystkich, włącznie ze mną, ogarnęła panika, ponieważ gniadosz na oślep zaczął kopać, gryźć i wierzgać. Właściciel podszedł ostrożnie do konia i złapał lonżę. Wściekły ogier kopnął „natrętnego’ mężczyznę i posłał go kilka metrów dalej. Chciałem podbiec do przyjaciela i sprawdzić czy się dobrze czuje, ale musiałem złapać konia. Podszedłem do niego lekko wskoczyłem mu na grzbiet. Rodeo jakie mi urządził zapamiętam do końca moich dni. Ogier zaczął kwiczeć, parskać, wierzgać i stawać dęba, jednak ja się nie dałem. Trzymałem się na jego grzbiecie, choć przyznam, że było to nie lada wyzwanie. Po chwili diabeł się uspokoił i mogłem z konia bezpiecznie zsiąść. Od razu przypadła do mnie przerażona ciotka, a ogier został odprowadzony na pastwisko. Teraz już wiem co z nim zrobimy. Niebezpieczny ogier zostanie oznakowany i wysłany do Ameryki. Na wolność. Tak naprawdę to chcę się na nim zemścić, ale nie mogę. Zacząłem się bać koni. Diablo, bo tak go w końcu nazwaliśmy, połamał Michaelowi kilka żeber i złamał mu rękę. Innych stajennych solidnie pogryzł. Jest niebezpieczny. A ja? Zamieszkałem razem z ciocią. Po wakacjach mam iść do nowej szkoły. Żyję dalej pomimo straty bliskich i mojej dotychczasowej pasji. Jestem spadkobiercą olbrzymiego majątku, którego nie mogę przyjąć. Synem mistrzów jazdy konnej, bojącym się koni. Jestem tchórzem. Za dużo przeszedłem. Jestem sam i nikt mnie nie rozumie. Nie mam przyjaciół. Po wakacjach idę do nowej szkoły. Jestem synem Samanty i Sączyślina Jorgensonów. Nazywam się Sączysmark Jorgenson. Witajcie w moim świecie. Mówiłam, że długi prolog ;D ? Wow, zamurowało mnie XD Nie wiedziałam, że tyle osób to przeczyta Dedyki dla: *Astrid+Szpadka =bff za pierwszy komentarz *Użytkownika Wiki 109.196.112.121 *Ilit015 *Agadoo *MistrzaCzkawki Tak, więc dedyki dostała pierwsza 5 :D Historia 5 września br. Szatyn wolno wszedł na dziedziniec szkoły i rozejrzał się. Jego nowa szkoła prezentowała się okazale. Nawet bardzo okazale. Równo przystrzyżone trawniki i kwiaty posadzone w grządkach na dziedzińcu, do tego ścieżka z jasnego żwiru. Budynek przypominał raczej zamek, niż szkołę. Kolumny, piękne ściany i podłoga (XD) nieco onieśmieliły nowego ucznia. Chłopak niepewnie wszedł do holu i podszedł do, jak mniemał, biura sekretarki. - Przepraszam - zapytał, zaglądając w uchylone drzwi. Pani, siedząca przy biurku zaprzestała pracy i spojrzała na chłopaka. - Przepraszam - ponowił Sączysmark - ale nie wiem gdzie mam iść. - Nowy uczeń? - zapytała miłym głosem pani, a Jorgenson przytaknął. - Nicki Milano - przedstawiła się, a Sączysmark zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to dyrektorka szkoły. Pani Nicki poprowadziła chłopaka do jego klasy. Po drodze mijali tyle różnych klas, że uczeń zapomniał skąd przyszli. Szli jakieś dziesięć minut. W końcu dyrektorka zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, opatrzonymi tabliczką 224. Kobieta nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do sali. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, rozległ się dźwięk odsuwania krzeseł - uczniowie wstali aby ją przywitać. - Usiądźcie - rzuciła kobieta i położyła rękę na raminiu szatyna. - Pani Mirkey, przyprowadziłam nowego ucznia. Starsza kobieta, nazwana przez dyrektorkę, panią Mirkey spojrzała krzywo na niebieskookiego chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się. Sączysmark poczuł mdłości na widok uśmiechu nauczycielki. - Witamy - powiedziała chrapliwym głosem - jestem Minerwa Mirkey, a to twoja klasa - 6 b. Usiądź. Chłopak przetoczył wzrokiem po klasie, w poszukiwaniu wolnej ławki, lecz nie znalazł takowej. Nauczycielka westchnęła. - Hofferson, zabierz swoją torbę i pozwól nowemu koledze usiąść. Blondynka, siedząc w trzeciej ławce, przy oknie posłała Sączysmarkowi niechętne spojrzenie i zdjęła z krzesła swoją torbę. Chłopak zajął miejsce i wypakowywał zeszyty, gdy nauczycielka oznajmiła: - Oh, spakujcie się. Skoro mamy nowego ucznia to poznajmy się. Może opowiesz nam coś o sobie? - zachęciła go. - Dobrze - wydukał chłopak i niepewnie wstał. - No, więc nazywam się Sączysmark Jorgenson. W listopadzie kończę trzynaście lat. Przeprowadziłem się tu niedawno, pod koniec wakacji. Będę mieszkał w internacie. Jego rówieśnicy słuchali go z zainteresowaniem, a przynajmniej udawali, że to robią. - Dobrze - mruknęła pani Minerwa i wskazała innego ucznia. - Szpadka? Oprowadzisz kolegę po szkole, dobrze? - Dobrze - mruknęła znudzonym tonem dziewczyna, o długich blond włosach. Zadzwonił dzwonek. - Sączysmark, jestem waszą wychowawczynią, więc gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, przyjdź do mnie. - powiedziała pani Mirkey. Uczeń przytaknął i zapytał: - Czy mógłbym dostać plan lekcji? - Oh, tak, oczywiście. Przepraszam, zapomniałam. Proszę - powiedziałą wręczają mu zwitek papieru. - Masz tam podaną również szafkę i kod do niej. I pokój w internacie, ale to już chyba zapamiętasz, prawda? Potem zgłoś się jeszcze do pani Utz, aby wybrać zajęcia dodatkowe. Sączysmark przytaknął i wyszedł na przerwę. - Więc to ty jesteś Szpadka, tak? - zagadnął blondynkę. Ta przewróciła oczami i puściła balona. - Chodź, oprowadzę cię. Next prawdopodobnie jutro Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że prolog wyszedł mi lepszy :/ ? Dedyki dla ... wszystkich czytających C: - Więc tu jest stołówka - Sączysmark wskazał na drzwi po prawej stronie opatrzone numerem 9 - a tu jest ... em ... - nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co znajduje się za drzwiami o numerze 8. - O! Już wiem! Tu jest kawiarnia! Blondwłosa dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego jak na kretyna (sorry, musiałam). - A nie? - zapytał chłopak, do którego nagle dotarło, że popełnił gafę. - Nie - stwierdziła kategorycznie Szpadka. - Tu jest Sala Chemiczna, a tam Sala do Geografii. Chłopak jęknął. - Nigdy się tego nie nauczę ... - Spokojnie, przez pierwszy miesiąc pani Mirkey przydzili ci jakigoś "opiekuna". - pocieszyła go. Nastolatek ponownie westchnął. - No, dobra. To gdzie teraz? - Pani Mirkey zwolniła nas z lekcji, z przyrody, na rzecz twjego zwiedzenia szkoły. - Spojrzała na niego przeciągle, a niebieskooki wyjął z plecaka plan lekcji. - Dzisiaj wtorek? - zapytał szatyn, a Szpadka przytaknęła. - Na czwartej godinie mamy plastykę. - No to chodź - zakomenderowała niebieskooka i ruszyła na piętro, pod salę plastyczną. - (...) więc dzisiaj szkicujemy wybraną przez siebie, formę obrazu. Pamiętajcie, to ma być szkic tylko i wyłącznie ołówkiem! - zakończyła pani Kaparska. Plastyczka od dobrych dziesięciu minut przynudzała klasę swoim gadaniem, o obrazach. Gdy Magdalena Kaparska zakończyła, klasa nieznacznie się ożywiła. Sączysmark sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął z niego teczkę i piórnik. Po chwili zastanowienia zabrał też drugi piórnik, mniejszy. Chłopak wyją z teczki kartkę, a z większego piórnika ... kilkanaście ołówków, o różnej długości, wielkości oraz twardości (tak to się pisze?) . Do tego kredki z mniejszego piórnika. - Wow, ale masz tego dużo - skomentowała Szpadka siedząca przed Jorgensonem. Szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i chwycił ołówek (prawą dłonią). Przyłożył ołówek do kartki, zastanawiając się, co narysować. Po chwili wahania chłopak zaczął kreślić na papierze luźne linie. - Proszę oddać swoje prace! - zakomenderowała pani Kaparska, czterdzieści minut później. Sączysmark z zadowoleniem podpisał pracę i wstał aby oddać ją nauczycielce. - Pokaż - poprosiła Szpadka. - Najpierw ty - chłopak był ciekaw, co jego nowa koleżanka narysowała. Szpadka niechętnie pokazała swoją pracę. Rysunek był bardzo szczegółowy. Przedstawiał on stado jeleni. Każdy jeleń i każda sarna posiadała duże, czarne oczy oraz długie nogi. Dziewczyna zaznaczyła nawet sierść zwierzakom. Teraz niebieskooki pokazał swoją pracę, a nastolatce opadła szczęka (XD) . Rysunek Sączysmarka przedstawiał kadr z Gwiezdnych Wojen, które chłopak lubił oglądać w wolnym czasie (POZDROWIENIA DLA WSZYSTKICH FANÓW GWIEZDNYCH WOJEN ^^) . Walka, przedstawiona na rysunku, była bardzo dynamiczna, a postacie zdawały się wyskakiwać z kartki. Obi - Wan Kenobi wraz z Anakinem Skywalker'em walczyli z Darth Tyranusem (Hrabią Dooku). Kadr ten, jeżeli szatyn się nie pomylił, pochodził z drugiej części - "Klonu atakują". Jedi zdawali się wyskakiwać z kartki, a ich miecze świetlne - promieniować blaskiem. Z samych postaci emanowała jakaś tajemnicza moc. Szpadka zaniemówiła. - Jak ty to ...? - nie mogła nic więcej wykrztusić. - Normalnie - stwierdziła z uśmiechem. - Dużo ćwiczę, ale i tak Dooku mii nie wyszedł. O, zobacz ... Widzisz? Ma za krótkie nogi, a miecz skręca lekko w prawą stronę. Dziewczyna ogarnęła się i trzasnęła niebieskookiego w ramię. - Za co? - zapytał chłopak, rozmasowując ramię. - Ten rysunek jest ... GENIALNY! - wrzasnęła, a cała klasa się na nią spojrzała - Nieważne - mruknęła nie speszona, po czym zwróciła się do autora rysunku. - Ty się jeszcze czepiasz? Koleś, to najlepszy rysunek, jaki widziałam w życiu! Chłopak spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony i ruszył do biurka pani. - Czekaj - powstrzymała go dziewczyna. - Mogę zrobić zdjęcie? - Jasne - zgodził się zdziwiony chłopak, a Szpadka zrobiła szybko zdjęcie. Na szczęście pani się nie zorientowała. Dobra, krótki (chyba) next. Może jeszcze zdążę dodać coś potem, ale nie obiecuję :D Dedyki dla: *MistrzaCzkawki *Agadoo *SzczerbatejMordy4 *NightFury562 *Nessaii *Astrid + Szpadka =bff *i pozostałych czytających :D Dwie lekcje później zadzwonił dzwonek, kończący katorgę nastolatków. Uczniowie wysypali się na korytarz niczym woda z wiaderka przewróconego podczas lekcji plastyki przez pulchnego blondyna chodzącego z Sączysmarkiem do klasy (WOW, ale długie zdanie, o.O). - To gdzie teraz ...? - zapytał szatyn, lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi - Szpadka ...? - chłopak zaczął się rozglądać za dziewczyną, ale dostrzegł tylko blond włosy znikające za rogiem. Już chciał biec za przewodniczką gdy zorientował się, że musi iść do pani Utz. Wolnym krokiem chłopak udał się do pai Utz, po drodze gubiąc dwa razy drogę. W końcu jednak nastolatek dotarł do gabinetu nauczycielki. Sączysmark nieśmiało zapukał do drzwi. - Proszę - odparł mu donośny głos i szatyn wszedł do środka. Ściany pokoju zdobiły liczne trofea, jak twierdziła Szpadka - bokserskie. Chłopak przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - I jak pierwszy dzień w szkole? - huknęła nieco przysadzista kobieta, o blond włosach. Na palcu miał masywny, złoty pierścień - zapewne trofeum. - Dobrze - mruknął niebieskooki - pani Mirkey kazał mi przyjść wybrać zajęcia dodatkowe. - Ah, tak ... Proszę oto zajęcia do wyboru - podała chłopakowi kartkę. Zajęcia Filmowe. Jazda konna. Sączysmark skrzywił się lekko. Plastyka. Informatyka. Polski. Zajęcia Teatralne. Dodatkowy WF. Po chwili zastanowienia Jorgenson podał pani Utz kartkę. Koło "Plastyki" i "Dodatkowego WF-u" widniał znak "x". - Dobry wybór - pochwaliła go nauczycielka. - Pierwsze zajęcia z plastyki są w środę, a z WF-u - w piątek. Szatyn podziękował i wyszedł z gabinetu, nieco zawiedziony tym, że plastyka jest dopiero jutro. Chłopak wyszedł z budynku szkolnego i skierował się do internatu. Jego rozmyślania przerwał dziewczęcy pisk. Zaniepokojony chłopak ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę hałasu. Za rogiem zobaczył grupę nastolatków. Wysoki brunet grzebał w plecaku jakiejś dziewczyny, którą trzymała blondynka i jakiś inny chłopak. Po ich bokach stało jeszcze dwóch nastolatków. Wszyscy uśmiechali się szyderczo. - Zostaw - poprosiła dziewczyna przez łzy - i przestań ... - dalsze słowa utonęły w szlochu, ponieważ blondynka wykręciła swojej ofierze rękę. Kogo dręczyłą ta banda ??? Dedyki czekają :D Zauważyłam, że jeżeli ktoś komentuje moje opowiadanie to pisze, że jest fajne (z czego bardzo się cieszę :) ) i ... tyle. Czy ktoś (ktokolwiek) mógłby chociaż .. no nie wiem ... spróbować zgadnąć? Nawet chociaż podać przypadkowe imię? Chyba, że nie chcecie zagadek :/ ...? - Zostaw ją - powiedział Sączysmark, podchodząc do bandy. Szatyn chwycił blondynkę za rękę i odciągnął ją od szatynki. Niebieskooka dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z furią. - A bo co? - zapytała, a w jej głosie można było wyczuć groźbę. Za nią staną rudowłosy chłopak. - Powiesz pani M.? - Jesteś Hofferson, tak? - Sączysmark starał się, aby w jego głosie nie dało się słyszeć drżenia. - No, tak ... To Astrid Hofferson. I co ci do tego ...? - zapytał rudzielec. Jorgenson cofnął się o krok, gdy pozostali chłopcy puścili swoją dotychczasową ofiarę i otoczyli "nowego". - A ty jesteś pewnie Sączuś? - zapytała z kpiną Astrid. - Jestem Sączysmark. Przeliterować? - niebieskookiego zaczynało irytować, że banda traktowała go jak niepotrzebnego śmiecia, którym można pomiatać. - Ej, mały. Lepiej nie podskakuj - rudzielec uniósł pięść. Banda otoczyła chłopaka, z tą różnicą, że z trzech stron - z czwartej znajdowała się ściana. Blondynka wyszła z linii, którą uprzednio zrobili chuligani, a pozostali zamknęli "arenę". Niebieskooka uderzyła go w lewe ramię. Zaskoczony chłopak spróbował się jeszcze bardziej cofnąć, ale napotkał ścianę. Blondynka z okrutnym uśmiechem kopnęła go w piszczel i uderzyła pięścią w brzuch. Potem kolejny raz kopnęła leżącego już chłopaka, tym razem w żebra. Nastolatek wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. - Zostawcie mnie. - wyszeptał błagalnym głosem. Banda zaśmiała się szyderczo. Hoffersonówna jeszcze tylko podbiła mu oko i z okrutnym uśmiechem nachyliła się do (Ku? Do? Nie wiem jak to się pisze ...) leżącego Sączysmarka. - Zapamiętaj Sączuś ... - wycedziła mu do ucha. - My jesteśmy górą. Jesteśmy lepsi. - Wyraźnie wymawiała każde słowo. - A tak kończy każdy kto z nami zadziera - po czym zaniosła się śmiechem. Kilka minut później łobuzy zostawili pobitego szatyna. - Wszystko dobrze? - chłopaka dobiegł nieśmiały głos. - Eh, po co ja się pytam ...? Ktoś do niego podszedł i pomógł mu wstać. Była to poprzednia ofiara gangu. Była to chuda dziewczyn o oliwkowych oczach. Była zgrabna i blada, ale na jej twarzy wciąż widniały ślady po łzach. Jej czarne włosy splecione były w warkocz. - Jestem Sączysmark Jorgenson - wychrypiał chłopak, a dziewczyna wyjęła z plecaka wodę utlenioną i plastry i opatrzyła mu "ranki". - Dziękuję - powiedział już normalnym głosem chłopak. - To ja ci dziękuję za pomoc - mruknęła szatynka, nieśmiało spoglądając na nastolatka. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już pierwszego dnia podpadłeś "królom" szkoły ...? - dziewczyna wiedziała, że Jorgenson jest nowy. - Drobiazg - uśmiechnął się tamten. - Chodźmy na lekcję - Oliwkowooka ujęła go pod ramię. - Tak przy okazji ... Jestem Heathera. Przepraszam, że nie informuję o next'ach, ale przeważnie robię tak: Siadam do komputera, patrzę na komentarze pod opowiadaniami i next'y w opkach, które czytam, piszę next'a i muszę odchodzić od komputera :/. Może jutro uda mi się napisać coś dłuższego ...? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania